


Oh Brother, My Brother

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author regrets nothing, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's nightmare from AoU - revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother, My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Because Marvel decided that promoting the next Thor movie would be a better nightmare than proving that Thor actually did care about his brother...

"The foolish girl thought that she could best me with her mind games," Thor chuckled wryly. "She knows not the strength of a warrior of Asgard -,"

The merry laughter died away as soon as he realized that his surroundings had changed. He was no longer in the heart of Africa aboard a salvaging ship.

The dead, desolate land where he now stood was not forgotten to him, however. The hill, which stood about two-hundred feet above the post-apocalyptic wasteland below, held rather painful memories in particular. 

 _"I wish that I could trust you."_ His own broken voice came to him, unbidden. 

There was a brief pause, before Loki's lilting voice returned,  _"Trust my rage."_

What kind of sick torture was this? Loki was dead. Thor had cradled his body in his arms, hugging him tighter when that awful shaking had started. He remembered the icy-cold panic seeping into his bones as Loki's body began to grow cold and the blood continued to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

That's when he heard it. That spluttering, choking cough that could only mean one thing. And oh, how the Allfather knew that Thor was anything but ready for what he was about to face. 

Loki was exactly where Thor knew he would be. His wide, panicked green eyes were frantically flickering about, and blood was frothing over his perfect, petal-pink lips. Though fully capable of it, he was refraining from using magic to heal himself. 

Dark red blood was seeping into the sands around him, turning it the color of rust. And though Thor was certain that he'd seen the beast impale Loki (here, he shuddered, forcing down the urge to gag), there was not a wound to show for it. Nevertheless, the pool of blood continued to grow. 

As if compelled by some outside force, Thor fell down on his knees beside his brother and lifted him into his arms. The task became all the more challenging when, hands wet with Loki's blood, he found it near impossible to get and keep a grip on the body. 

He was no hero. He couldn't even save his own brother. He should have been able to save Loki. 

 _"I will return and tell the Allfather of your sacrifice. I'll -,"_ it wasn't Thor that said this, though. The voice sounded so distant. 

 _"I didn't do it for him!"_ Loki snapped indignantly. This seemed to suck the rest of the life out of the dying man, who then closed his eyes and died. 

"I did it for you." Those were the unspoken words that would haunt him the rest of his days. 

Loki's body disintegrated to dust, to be carried off by the wind. Thor remained kneeling by where his brother had once been, staring at the rust-colored sand that remained. 

And then, like someone had turned back the clock, the familiar voices came tumbling over the cliff once again...

Somebody had set his own personal Hell on a loop, and it was starting all over again.


End file.
